He Healed My Broken Heart : An ItalyxReader Fanfic
by pinoygirl1156
Summary: Today was the day. You were going to confess to your best friend, Feliciano Vargas. He was there for you ever since you were little after you've been traumatized by your family's death. You just crossed your fingers and hoped for him to like you back.


You were seven years old, but now eight since today was your birthday. "Mommy! Daddy! Come on! Let's go get some ice cream!" You shouted as your parents started to laugh. Just a few minutes ago, you found out that you were going to be a big sister after your mother told you that she's having a baby and she might come in about three months.

"... and then Josh ate three pizzas but he said he was still hungry! Can you believe that?!" You said chatting to your parents while your father was driving. You were having the best birthday of your life until something catastrophic happened.

"Honey, look out!"

"What?!"

Your parents said as you all saw a bright light and honking coming from outside the car. Your father tried to turn the wheel but it was too late. The last thing you heard before you blacked out was the sound of glass shattering and horrifying screams.

"... I think she's waking up! Call the doctor!"

"Are you sure?!"

"_! Can you hear me?!"

"M-mommy? Daddy? Is that you?" You said as you opened your eyes and regretting it after seeing a bright white light that made your eyes hurt. You tried to move your arm to block the light but something was restraining it from moving. When your eyes were finally able to readjust to the light, you saw you were in a white room with a man and two women all in white and saw both of your arms in casts. Surely these people weren't your parents and you were absolutely not at home.

"I-it's a miracle! Thank the heavens!" One of the ladies exclaimed as they all looked at you with teary eyes and with a huge grin on each of their faces. The other knelt and looked like she began to pray.

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" You said after you looked around the room with no sign of your parents. Then just like that, all signs of glee and happiness washed away from the strange man and women's eyes and instead were filled with sadness and remorse.

"_, it was a miracle for you to survive. You were hit in a car accident and have been sleeping for three months ever since. You are in the hospital right now, my dear. My name is Dr. Hastings and these two are my helpers Ms. Gonzalez and Ms. Chandra. We've been taking care of you ever since you arrived at the hospital." The man who calls himself Dr. Hastings said.

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" You repeated with a little more force. You began to become worried after seeing the doctor and nurses' reactions when you asked them where were your parents.

Dr. Hastings sighed as the two nurses put their heads down making an uneasy feeling rise up against your chest.

"... I'm very sorry _. How should I say this? ... Your mother and father didn't make it. We tried our best and-"

"W-what do you mean? What about my little sister?!" You said beginning to panic as tears started to stream down your face. 'This has to be a dream' you thought. 'It has to be'.

"I'm truly sorry _. But your little sister didn't make it since your mother has passed away. We tried to find contact of any of your family members but it looks like they are all gone or have disappear-."

"NO! THIS IS ALL A DREAM! MOMMY AND DADDY WILL BE RIGHT BESIDE ME WHEN I REALLY WAKE UP! EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT. THIS IS ALL JUST PRETEND!" You screamed and tried getting out of bed.

"_! Ms. Chandra! Call the other nurses! We have to restrain her or else she'll try to run away! She still needs time to heal!" The doctor shouted.

"_, everything will be alright, ok? Just calm down."

"NO!" You shouted as you tried moving your legs and arms but felt an unbearable pain when you stood up. A few moments later, three additional nurses came into the room as they tried to put you back in the bed with you trying to fight against them.

After staying in the hospital for a few days, you were finally discharged and sent to a nearby orphanage. You were so traumatized about your family's death you didn't do anything but sit on your bed and eat. Luckily, a couple was able to adopt you. They tried to make you open up but you were so depressed that they reminded you too much of your former family.

Your adopted parents soon brought you to a school. You can't stay in the house forever. But as soon as your classmates saw how you acted like, you were called the "possessed one." No one wanted to be your friend. No one cared to even ask you, "are you okay?" So you just sat in the swings every recess just thinking about your parents' death, silently crying, with no one to seek comfort from. But as you cried, a boy around your age stared at you hoping for the right time to speak with you.

One day, as usual, you were at school and it was time for recess. The teacher had dismissed you just a few minutes ago and you were walking to the swings so you can think about your life. Once you reached the swings, you saw some kids playing with them so you just decided to just walk away sit beside a tree with your arms around your knees burying your face as you started to cry.

You were surprised when you felt a tap on your shoulder. When you looked up, you saw a boy that looks like the same age as you with light brown hair and closed eyes. What really made him stand out was the adorable small curl that was on the left side of his head that made you wanna tug it.

"Ciao bella, are you alright?" The boy said with an italian accent.

"..." You looked down and just hoped he would just go away.

"I see you don't want to talk right now. But my name's Feliciano Vargas! ... Please talk to'a me bella, veh.~"

You sighed. "_"

"Eh?"

"My name's _."

"Well it's nice to meet you _. veh~"

You looked up at him and saw that his hand was stretched out to you and his eyes were open. It was then you knew that Feliciano showed you not pity nor apathy, but compassion. You took his hand which made him pull you up but what you did surprised him. You immediately pulled him into a hug and started to cry on his shoulder. He then smiled as he hugged you back, comforting you saying sweet nothings into your ear.

"It's ok _. As long as I'm here, no one will hurt you."

Years went by when you first met Feli and ever since then, you've become the best of friends. Now you are both seniors in high school. With Feli's help and support, you were able to accept your parents death and move on with your life. But every now and then, you would sometimes break down and think about them.

You were one of the most nicest and kindest girls at school. Even though you won't admit it, every guy had a crush on you at your school. Everyday whenever you open your locker, you would always get a love letter from a different guy each day but sadly, you would always reject them because you told them that you already liked a special someone. That special someone was Feliciano.

Feli was always there even during your most desperate times and you somehow started to fall for the happy guy. 'Now I'm just acting just like some hopeless romantic girl.' you thought. As you were thinking/imagining at Feli, you didn't notice him glomp you from behind.

"Ciao bella!~" Feli said as he kissed both of your cheeks. Even if he did that to you everyday, you would always blush so red it looked like you were a tomato. That's what Lovino said though.

"H-hey Feli" you stuttered.

"FELICIANO! GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE! I AM LEAVING AND IF YOU DON'T COME IN TEN SECONDS, I WILL FUCKING LEAVE YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Sorry bella but I have to go now. Lovino's calling me." Feliciano said as he looked at you with his closed eyes frowning.

"It's okay Feli. I'll see you tomorrow then." You said as you smiled.

Feli then gave you a hug then left. 'I'll tell him tomorrow.' you said as you smiled to yourself.

"Today's the day." You said to yourself as you got ready for school. When you arrived, you noticed that Feli wasn't beside the school gates just like what he always does when he's waiting for you.

'Guess he's late.' you thought as you just walked to class.

You are now in your second period and you're beginning to get worried about Feliciano. Just when you were doing your regular classwork, a man came into the classroom and began chatting with the teacher. When they finished their chat, the teacher nodded.

"Miss _?"

"Yes Mr. Garcia?"

"This fellow would like to speak with you." Your teacher said as he pointed to the man.

You nodded and followed him outside the classroom.

"Ciao _."

"Hello Mr. Vargas. Why is it that you called me?"

"... It's about Feliciano." He said as he frowned.

You remembered that look. It was the same face the doctor and the nurses made when they told you about your parents.

"What is it?" You said with an uneasy tone.

What he told you made you froze. You just stood there trying to process the words in your head. You can't believe that it would happen to him, your best friend. The one who has been there for you when you were little. The one who promised that he would always be here no matter what. The one that you love.

" Feliciano died in a car accident earlier today. "

A/N:

I really don't know what I created ._. This is my first ItalyxReader story. Please check out my other random published work xD Be sure to comment and favorite. This really inspires me to make more of these stories. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA WHATSOEVER. HETALIA IS ORIGINALLY OWNED BY HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA. Have a nice day ^^

Edit:

I might make a sequel or not so stay tuned!


End file.
